I'm Your Biggest Fan
by SHSL Wannabe Writer
Summary: Piko Utatane is a young android teenager with almost no social life, and a tough life at school full of bullsh*t no one would want to deal with. He's cold, antisocial, girly-looking, but an SF-A2 Miki fanboy is one of the last things you'd never expect him to be. When the Japanese idol comes to his city for a concert and fanmeeting, will Piko's life turn for the better? Piko's POV
1. Chapter 1

If there was one word in the dictionary that could fully describe me, it would be - no, it already _is_ 'loser'.

Why?

Let's take a look at my name, firstly. Piko Utatane. Stupid, don't you think? It honestly sounds like something one would name a teddy bear or something. As if my voice and looks weren't girly enough...

I have a pretty high-pitched voice, my hair is white and of shoulder-length. I have large, complex, 'pretty' eyes, and a 'petite' figure, according to those who mistook me for a girl, and complimented me the first time they met me.

The worst part?

I can't do anything about it, because I'm a robot. Yeah, it isn't that hard to figure either since I have an 'electric-looking' eye and a tail shaped like a fucking USB. Sometimes, I wonder if my designer was a sick, sadistic person and did this on purpose to make my life a living hell...

Also, I get teased for this at school. I'm sorry I'm ugly, okay? Stop reminding me already, geez.

There are virtually two things that make my life worth living, though. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration - I meant, there are two _main_ things that make my life worth living. Or rather, two people.

There's Len Kagamine.  
Though I never said anything directly, he's my best and only friend. Shh, I'm counting on you to keep this a secret.  
Anyway, Len is my classmate and roommate. We live in this shabby little apartment, on the seventh floor. I can't really complain though, since he's the one paying the rent. All I really do is buy the food and waste money on the electricity bill. At least I don't use the water, at all. It's because I have severe aquaphobia - I lag when I touch it.  
Some people think we're homosexual because we both have 'girly attributes', but really..?

We both know differently, and that's because I have the biggest crush on SF-A2 Miki.

'Who the hell is she?' You might be asking. Pfft, no way - you _have_ to know who she is.  
She's a Japanese android, just like me. Except, well, she's a girl, famous, a good singer, beautiful, **perfect**.

She's also the second person who makes this life worth living.  
You might be calling me idiotic, dumb, downright stupid, but it's true! No, I haven't ever seen her in real life, yeah, I probably never will, but I love this woman with my heart and soul (both of which I don't really have but whatever).

And I'll keep looking forward to the day I'll meet her.

* * *

** My first chapter! Piko sounds pretty angsty, haha... Don't worry though, he's more than an emotional android with a USB tail.**  
** It was fun, writing this first chapter. I hope you like it, reader! A review would be nice, too..!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the horrible feeling of icy cold _water_ splashing onto me.

I did what anyone would expect me to do - scream like the sissy I am and violently writhe and glitch until Len put a dry towel around my wet, lagging body. It was really the most painful sensation I've had in years.

"I'm **_so_** sorry," Len apologised for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"Why the hell did you even do that?!" I exclaimed, glaring at the floor.  
"We were gonna be late for school, and you wouldn't wake up!" he hastily explained.

I paused for a few seconds, biting my lip and taking in the fact we actually had school today:

"We . . . have . . . school?" I asked, my expression turning from an angry glare to an anxious look.  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Run!" I exclaimed, pushing him towards the door, then turning to slip into my uniform. I quickly grabbed my shoulder bag and sprinted out the door, catching up with Len and rushing to Vocallege, our high school.

"I'll see you at recess!" Len exclaimed as he ran into his biology classroom. I simply nodded and continued running towards English, which was unfortunately at the end of the hall on the fourth floor.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I yelled as I ran into class. A bunch of faces I didn't recognise stared blankly at me, along with a teacher I didn't know. I swear, if I actually had a bloodstream, my face would've been an impossible shade of red.

"I mean . . . wrong class." I sheepishly mumbled as I ran back out. I reached for my timetable (which was stuffed at the bottom of my messy bag, by the way) and skimmed over the days and classes I had. Today was Monday, I had Math. First floor.

I stuffed the crumpled paper back in and ran back down to the first floor, and into my Math classroom, making sure it was the right one. "I'm sorry I'm late!" I yelled again, the embarrassing scene from just a few minutes ago popping into my head as I did so.

"I... Mr Utatane," the female teacher started, looking at me as though she was having trouble forming her sentence to make it more believable. "Do you know that this period should be ending right about...-" She didn't have to finish her sentence, because the moment the bell started to ring, I knew _exactly _what she was about to say.

My classmates grabbed their things, laughing and chattering, then ran towards the door, shoving against me -either by accident, or on purpose. I just stared at them running, too tired to even utter another word or protest.

What a way to start the day.

* * *

**Second chapter! I'm worried I'm going too slowly, though... ^^;;**  
**Well, here you're supposed to discover more about his personality and attitude, so that's umm . . . good?  
Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you could~!**


End file.
